bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dasupahplayer/Six Becomes Seven
Whoo, finished my first year at college~! So, when I just noticed that there's something new in Brave Frontier, I decided to try and write something about it. --- The story is not yet over, isn't it? What story? The story. About the legends of the Six. The Six Heroes? But, haven't we already figured out much of their, our, past already? Flashes of ancient memories swirl around the place. A man with flaming wings approach a defeated girl, her guardian animals all but killed. He feels a tinge of sadness as he begins to swing the final blow. A queen-like, frosty figure clutching the dying body of a close friend while a witch charges up a fireball, aimed at her shaken opponent. A sniper fires electric round after electric round at his target, a lance-wielding man covered with bark and leaves. Each shot by the sniper weakens the lancer, who was parrying every shot. A man charged with heavenly lightning fends himself against a ravaging water mage. However, he still finds it hard to counterattack, even though his opponent could end his life. A fencer, imbued with holy light, faced a dire situation; an assassin has taken hostage innocent lives. An armor-clad knight, wielding the intense godly strength of his fallen enemies, faced a madman who was easily taking out his allies. I thought we have unlocked their final forms! Their strength, the Super Brave Burst, everything else! But have you noticed something? What is it? They're not yet at their strongest. A Unit is only stronger when we learn about his, her, or its history better! Wait. So that means... Yes. There is more evidence pertaining about the history of these Heroes. A projection was beamed in one wall. Writings, arts, fragments of armor was shown. Each of them seem to resemble one of the Six Heroes. A strange stone was also found in each of the ruins, emmating an aura never felt before by the Summoners. There were also pictures of unknown constructs, their power exceeding a Totem. One thing is clear; the Six Heroes, until now, have once obtained new power. It seems that when they wield their perspective weapons, they become stronger. A breakthrough in the Brave Burst system was also reached. When they reach deeper into their inner strength, they can unleash an Ultimate Brave Burst, something that haven’t been known until now. Is that..? The legacy, the legend, of the Six Heroes. The story has almost become full circle. But... Six different pictures are spread across the screen. Each of them shows one of the Heroes, after defeating their respective Loyalist opponents. Then, one by one, they each encounter a knight. This knight was registered unknown by the current database of the Summoners Hall, but it seems that each of the Six has met his or her demise against that knight. A knight..? It is still unknown who, or what, is that knight. But it is now known that, for now, their story ends here. And a new one begins... The last picture depicts of six shining figures stepping out of a rainbow door. They are depicted to have a godly power in each one of them, but the story is still not yet clear... --- So, there you have it. I wonder what will this new power bring..? Category:Blog posts